typingfandomcom-20200215-history
76859Thomas: The First Day of Summer (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
Fun in the during...The First Day of Summer. A Fish Out of Water * Kevin is assigned the crucial task of catching the elusive Swordfish Zord in order to save the other Rangers who have been incapacitated by the stench of the Nighlok Yamiror's breath. A Star is Born * While Tommy is busy competing with Bulk for a role on a Karate commercial, the other Rangers face a double threat: the cocooning menace of Scorpina's pet worm, and the baseball-fevered Babe Ruthless! Welcome to Venus Island * A day at the beach for Tommy, Kimberly, Trini & young neighbour Hallie is interrupted by Goldar & the Putties. Goldar kidnaps the young girl, and holds her for ransom on Lord Zedd's mystical Venus Island. The Rangers must race against the clock to get to Venus Island before it vanishes. Unfortunately, Zedd has the Invenusable Flytrap monster guarding the way. Another Brick in the Wall * Using her winning design, Katherine oversees her friends in the conversion of a vacant lot into low-cost housing for the homeless. Targeting her former flunky, Rita orders Rito and the Tengas to trash the team's hard work, and turn Kat into a monster again! But by mistake, the Brick Bully monster is created instead. With the monster getting more powerful as he consumes construction materials, and trapping most of the Rangers into bricks, can the new Pink Ranger come up with a way to save her new teammates while Billy goes solo against Brick Bully? Rangers in the Outfield * Tanya's boyfriend Shawn, as previously revealed, is the star player of Angel Grove High's baseball team. His ego takes a tumble when Tanya discovers she's a natural at pitching, so good that all of the attention he normally gets turns on her! King Mondo, inspired by this episode's baseball theme, unleashes the People Pitcher monster. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull are put on trash pick-up duty. Glyph Hanger * Divatox's former fiance, Pharaoh, comes to town. His magical staff falls into Adam's hands, when he believes it to be a prop at his Egyptian stunt-show. It begins turning every sign nearby into hieroglyphics! Divatox plants a pyramid-shaped detonator at the stunt show, which blends in with all the props, and if that weren't bad enough, has an electrified force-field around it! Meanwhile, the Bulk & Skull Chimps are inspired by the hieroglyphics, and attempt to show everyone they're humans by painting drawings. Satellite Search * When a NASADA satellite containing important data discs is shot down in deep space, the Rangers are sent by Commander Norquist to retrieve them, believing the discs may contain clues to Zordon's whereabouts. But Astronema and her gang are also on the trail, wanting to make sure the discs are never recovered. Searching on a volcanic planet for them, the Rangers end up ambushed and overwhelmed by the Quantrons Now captive and left to be eaten by the giant Clawhammer creature, can Alpha 6 pilot the Astro Megazord in combat against Clawhammer, or will the Rangers perish in the heat? Green Courage * The Scorpion Stinger's engine is heavily damaged in an asteroid shower. Trakeena deploys Cannonbrawl to capture Terra Venture's High Counciler Renier for use as a hostage trade for a mechanic. It just so happens that Green Ranger Damon is the best man for the job. Will he repair the evil aliens' ship, and if he does, will they let him survive the trip? A Matter of Trust * While the other four Rangers escort a scientist carrying a powerful fuel cell to the Aquabase from the airport, Captain Mitchell assigns his daughter instead to drive his old pal Earl to the base for a fishing trip. Dana is furious that he doesn't trust her enough to go along with her teammates, but the truth of the situation becomes evident when the Fireor monster discovers the scientist lacks the supposed cell! Cat-Tastrophy * Drew finds himself slowly becoming a cat monster. Summer Monsters MMPRS1 Classixx - Babe Ruthless.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Weaveworm.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Invenusable Flytrap.jpg Brick-Bully-Second-Form.jpg People Pitcher.jpg PRT Classixx - Pharaoh.jpg PRIS Classixx - Clawhammer.jpg Cannonbrawl.jpg Fireor.jpg Firecat.jpg Category:Summer Category:UK Category:Power Rangers Category:Beetleborgs Category:76859Thomas Productions